


how to make friends with winter in 5 seconds

by midnightsnapdragon



Series: brief tlc drabbles [5]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsnapdragon/pseuds/midnightsnapdragon
Summary: In which Jacin is dead inside, as usual, but still manages to make customers happy.
Relationships: Jacin Clay/Winter Hayle-Blackburn
Series: brief tlc drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805956
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	how to make friends with winter in 5 seconds

“How much do you want?”

Winter hums appraisingly, eyeing the cup of hot chocolate in the barista’s hand, “As much as it can hold.”

He gives her a dead eyed look, turns over the can of whipped cream and pours it out into a tower of frothiness. Smacks his hand a couple of times against the can. Throws it empty into the trash.

Winter accepts the proffered cup with glee.

“You,” she says to the barista, her eyes shining, “are officially my new favourite person.”

“Have a nice day,” he intones flatly. “Next!”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
